1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a suitcase and, more particularly, to a combined suitcase and weighing scale.
2. Prior Art
Luggage weight is of keen interest to travelers. Most airlines of today will impose a fee upon travelers whose luggage weight surpasses a predetermined weight, usually set at fifty pounds. Often travelers must pack their luggage only being able to guess what the actual weight of the final piece of luggage will be. This can result in an uncomfortable, embarrassing and time consuming situation when they arrive at the airport and find their luggage to be overweight. Airlines will allow travelers to redistribute their clothes etc. from suitcases that are over the predetermined weight to ones that are under that weight. This process, however, slows down the check-in procedure for all the other individuals behind the person whose luggage is too heavy.
The use of scales are well known in the prior art. It would be advantageous for a traveler to know the weight of their luggage prior to arriving at their point of departure. This can be accomplished by placing the packed suitcases on a conventional scale of the digital type with lighted digital displays showing numbers to a traveler. This procedure would be time consuming however, as the individual performing the packing would constantly have to weigh and re-weigh the suitcase until a desired weight is achieved. It would be much more advantageous, not to mention convenient, to know the weight of the suitcase as it is being filled with luggage.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined suitcase and weighing scale in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a combination suitcase and scale that is convenient, easy to use, and practical in design and function. Such a suitcase advantageously allows an individual to prevent the scenario of having to re-pack their belongings at the airport due to being overweight. The device allows a traveler to have ease of mind about their luggage and will lead to a more enjoyable business trip or vacation.